Another Rainy Day
by AdamLL
Summary: A moment under an umbrella on a rainy day could be the start of something for Claire (Farmer) and Sebastian.


Claire heard the thunder rumbling in the distance as she set the money on the counter for Pierre.

"Looks like a storm's coming." Pierre looked out the window with a hint of worry on his face as he put the money in the register. She looked over her shoulder following his gaze. "Yep. Looks like it." He handed Claire her change. "You be safe out there. Hurry home now."

Claire smiled as she put the change away. "Will do." She put the bags of seeds in her pack and headed out. Hopefully they would stay dry. She stepped out and looked at the sky. It was dark and the clouds didn't look very happy. She laughed a little at the silly thought of clouds having emotions. It wasn't long after leaving that the wind started to pick up and drops of rain started to fall. She loved the creepy feeling right before a storm; the way the leaves sounded as they blew in the wind and the feeling that everything was still...just waiting for the storm to hit.

She pulled the collar of her coat closer as she picked up the pace. Her auburn hair blew around her face tickling her cheeks. She loved storms but not out in the open like this. She'd watch it from the safety of her porch swing. As she passed the beach she saw someone standing at the end of the boardwalk with an umbrella.

"Who in their right mind would be out there at a time like this?" She decided to make sure they were ok. If she heard someone fell in the ocean and drowned tomorrow she would live with it for the rest of her life. She made her way out onto the dock. The water churned beneath her and the wind was picking up even more. When she made it to the end the figure under the umbrella turned around. "Oh hey, Claire. What are you doing out here?"

It was Sebastian. He was wearing one of his trademark black hoodies. His black hair was swept to the side in an emo style showing off all his piercings. He wasn't like most people in Pelican Town. He actually reminded her of the city she left behind.

"I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you freezing? All you've got on is that hoodie." She shivered even as she said it.

"You sound like my mom right now..." He looked her up and down. "Here get under the umbrella too."

She moved closer to get under. They were so close together. They made eye contact but he quickly looked away and his face looked flushed. She smiled to herself. He was cute when he was flustered. The two of them had been texting a lot lately but he had never shown any indication that they were more than friends. She always thought he had a thing for Abigail.

The waves were hitting the dock pretty hard now. They stood in silence for awhile. The only sound was the rain hitting the umbrella before she cleared her throat. "Sooo.. uhh why are you out here?"

"I like to come out here and think. Clear my head ya know?" He seemed to be fidgeting. "My life right now is like this storm." He was suddenly serious. "Full of energy and unpredictable. It's like chaos. People are pulling me in different directions. Telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Do you know what I mean?"

Claire thought for a second. "I think so.. I mean my life isn't like that but I can understand how that must feel." She probably sounded snotty. She didn't mean it that way. "The biggest questions in my life are will it all be worth the effort? Will my farm thrive? I am just a twenty something year old girl on my own. It's scary to think about the future."

Sebastian nodded while she talked. "At least you know what you wanna do. Sam wants to take things with the band further. I'm all in sometimes but then doubt starts to creep in and I'm like...are we good enough? Are we just fooling ourselves? Is this what I really want?"

Claire looked back at the ocean. "I can't tell you what to do, but I do know that I love your music. If music is your passion then you should pursue it. Who cares what anyone else says? I'll always be a fan."

Sebastian smirked. "Thanks Claire. That gave me some clarity."

"Glad I could help." She looked out from the umbrella. "Looks like it won't be a storm after all." The sky started to clear. It must have went right past Pelican Town.

Sebastian put his umbrella down shaking the rain off. "Huh...funny how that happens." They made eye contact again. She wondered if she was just imagining the symbolism and the connection he was trying to make.

"Well...I better head back now. Those chores don't get done by themselves. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah. Always a good time."

Claire turned and started to walk back to the beach.

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?" She looked back.

"Could I walk you home? I mean that rain could start again and I've got this umbrella."

Claire nodded barely containing her smile. "I'd like that."


End file.
